Live Life Loud
by MidnightInParis21
Summary: The Winx and Specialists, defeated The Black Circle, and decided to stay in, Gardenia, awhile. Where they discover, their true, talent. Meanwhile, a mission, has come up, and a difficult decision, has to be made.
1. The Mission

The_ Winx and Specialists, defeated The Black Circle, and decided to stay in, Gardenia, awhile. Where they discover, their true, talent. Meanwhile, a mission, has come up, and a difficult decision, has to be made._

**Live Life Loud**

The Winx, were at their, Love and Pet, shop, playing with, the fairy pets, when, Stella's phone rang. She walked away from the group, for a moment.

Hello? Stella said.

_Hi, Sweetie. _Someone on the other line said.

Brandon! Stella screeched.

_Hi Sunshine, I've missed you. _Brandon said.

I've missed you too, Snookums! Stella yelled.

_So, we were wondering, if you girls, would like to go out, tonight. Would you? _Brandon asked.

Yes! Yes, Of Course! Stella screamed into the phone.

_Great! So, I'll see you later then. _Brandon said.

Yes! See you later! Stella said.

_Okay, Bye. _Brandon said.

Bye! Stella said.

With that, they both hung up, and Stella ran back over to the girls.

Great News! Stella screamed.

Let me guess. Musa said. We're going on a date, with the boys, tonight.

Yes! Stella screeched. I have to go get ready! With that, Stella ran out of the room, and into the bathroom.

Oh, Stella. Bloom laughed.

Flora got up and went in her room and came out with a brush.

So... Flora said, starting to brush her hair.

So... The Winx said, in unison.

I'm gonna go get ready. Musa said, and with that she walked off, into her room.

Me too. Layla said, and with that she got up, and also walked off.

I've gotta get home. Roxy said, just then, everybody left, and Flora was left sitting alone.

Just then, her phone rang.

Hello? She answered.

Hello? The person on the other line said. Is this, My Precious Little Flower?

Helia! Flora exclaimed.

Hello, My Beautiful Precious Little Flower. Helia said, happy to talk to Flora.

Hi. Flora said, blushing.

Hi. He said. So, will I get to see you later?

It's conceivable. Flora giggled.

Oh... Well maybe, I'll just stay home, then. He said sarcastically.

Haha, very funny. Flora said, sarcastically as well. Well, I gotta go.

Okay. Helia said, a bit disappointed.

Okay, well, bye. She said.

Bye, beautiful. He said.

With that, they both hung up, and went to get ready.

**At the boys' apartment**

All the boys, were just about done, getting ready when, the phone to the Magic Dimension rang. So Brandon, went and picked it up.

Hello? Brandon answered.

Brandon, put it on speaker. The person on the other line said.

Headmaster Saladin? Brandon questioned.

Brandon, I said, put it on speaker. Saladin said.

_Brandon put the phone on speaker._

Hello, boys. Saladin said.

Hey. The boys said in unison.

I have a mission for you. He said.

And that is...? Riven questioned, annoyed.

Well, lets just say, that one of you, has to break up with your girlfriend. Saladin said, nervous of the outcome, of the guys.

What! They all exclaimed.

I'm sorry boys, but, you will have to. He said.

Well... What's this girl, even like? Sky asked.

Well... She is, artsy, sensitive, and shy.

Right when Saladin finished his sentence, all the boys looked at, Helia.

Oh, No! Helia exclaimed.

Oh, Yes! They boys exclaimed, back.

She is perfect, for you! Brandon said.

No... Flora is perfect for me. Helia said, getting mad.

Yes... But... Maybe this girl is better for you. Brandon replied.

No! Helia yelled. Nobody, and I repeat, Nobody, is better for me than Flora is! Helia screamed.

What is her name? Sky asked.

Her name is Katlyn. Saladin said.

See? Brandon said.

See what? Helia asked.

Her name is, Katlyn. Brandon replied.

What does that mean? Helia asked, confused.

That is a hot name. Brandon answered.

Shut Up! Helia yelled.

Come on, dude! They all exclaimed.

No! Helia screamed.

Helia. Saladin said. I'm sorry, but, you are gonna have to.

Fine... Helia said.

With that, Helia stormed out of the room, and outside. Where he called Flora. Just then, he ran back inside.

Wait! Helia exclaimed.

What? The boys said.

Can I tell her, that it's for the mission. Helia asked.

No... Brandon said.

Why not? Helia asked.

I don't know. Brandon replied. Headmaster Saladin. just said you couldn't.

Good God! Helia exclaimed, while running out of the room.

Helia went outside, and called Flora.

Hello? Flora said.

Hello? Helia said.

Hi, SweetHeart! Flora exclaimed.

Flora. Helia said, in a serious voice.

Helia sweetie, is something the matter? Flora asked, concerned.

Actually... Helia said.

Yes? Flora said, worried.

I'm sorry Flora... Helia said. But... I have to break up with you...

What! Flora exclaimed.

I'm sorry... He whispered, and with that, he hung up the phone, and hit the wall nearest to him.

**At the girls' apartment**

The girls knew, by the tone of Flora's voice, and what she said, that Helia had broken up with her.

Flora, honey. Stella said, but she was too late, Flora was already, running for the stairs.

When Flora got to her room, she slammed the door, and started venting her feelings out, in her diary.

**About an hour later**

Flora finally came out of her room, but was really excited to tell the girls about, what she had thought of, in that hour.

* * *

Oh No! Flora and Helia broke up! What has Flora thought of in that hour? Who is this mysterious girl Helia now has to date?


	2. The Kiss

Oh,_ No! Helia broke up with Flora! What is Flora feeling? And who is this mysterious girl, whom Helia now has to date?_

**Live Life Loud**

Girls! Girls! Flora yelled, running down the stairs.

What is it, Flora? Bloom asked.

While I was in my bedroom, I was writing in my diary, and, I did something, with what I wrote! Flora screeched.

Well... What did you do? Musa asked.

Something that will, blow, your mind! Flora screamed.

**At the boys' apartment**

There, I broke up with, Flora, and didn't tell her. Helia said, angrily.

Good, Bro. Brandon said.

No, not good! Helia yelled. Flora was perfect, she was, shy, sweet, gentle, kind, and caring.

Dude, get over it! Riven screamed.

I can't! Helia screamed, back.

Well... You can't show Katlyn, that you are in love with someone, else. Riven replied.

I know... Helia said, walking away.

Dude... Brandon said.

Just leave me alone... Helia said, walking out the door.

Dude... I feel bad... Brandon stated.

Me too... Sky agreed.

Well... There is nothing we can do... Riven said.

**At the girls' apartment**

Well... Bloom said. What is it you want to show us?

Well... I was writing in my diary... Flora said.

Yeah... okay... Bloom said, confused.

Well... Flora said. I turned it in to... A... A Song!

Really? Musa asked.

Yes! Flora screeched.

What about? Musa questioned.

Come here and I'll show you! Flora yelled.

**At the boys' apartment**

Where did Helia go? Brandon asked.

I don't know... And... I don't really care... Riven stated.

Shut up, Riven. Brandon replied.

Why are you, so worried, about that, Freak, anyway? Riven questioned, annoyed, with Brandon.

Because... He's our friend... Sky said.

Well... He is old enough, to take care, of, himself. Riven stated.

Well... I guess... I don't know... Brandon said, confused, by his own words.

**With Helia**

Good God! Helia screamed.

Why! Why Me! He yelled.

Just then, Helia bumped into a girl. She was pretty, with, long, dark, and straight, hair, parted down the middle, with red, tips. She had, blueish green, eyes, outlined with, bright blue. She was wearing, A black shirt, with longish sleeves, that ended right where her, chest, ended, black leather shorts, that ended, a little, after, where her underwear, would have ended, and leather boots, that went a little past, her knee. Her hair was up, in a clip, she had several, streaks of color, in her hair. She had, bright pink, bright blue, bright red, purple, lime green, and white, streaks in her, hair. She had, bright red lipstick, a ton of mascara, a lot of eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and bright red blush. Her fingernails, were painted, black, with little skull stickers, on them.

Oh, sorry. Helia said, looking up.

Hey! watch where your- She started, but she got cut off, when she looked up at Helia.

Sorry, that was all my fault. She said. My name's, Katlyn.

Katlyn? Helia questioned.

Yeah... Katlyn said.

Oh... Helia said, nervous. I-I'm Helia.

Oh! Well, hi Helia! Katlyn exclaimed.

H-Hi... Helia stuttered, nervously. I-I gotta go.

With that, Helia ran back, to the boys' apartment.

**At the girls apartment**

Flora! That was a great song! Musa stated.

Thanks! Flora screeched, excitedly.

I know! Bloom exclaimed.

What? The girls said, in unison.

We can enter, the upcoming, talent show! Bloom yelled.

Yeah! Musa agreed.

Well... Flora said, not sure of the idea.

Oh, come on, Flora! The girls said.

Flora thought, for a moment, and then noticed something.

Alright! Flora stated. I'm in!

**At the boys' apartment**

Guys! Helia yelled, running up the stairs.

Did, you hear, something? Riven asked.

Yeah, I think so. Brandon said, confused.

Just then, Helia, burst threw, the door.

Guys! Helia exclaimed, out of breath.

What? Riven stated, annoyed, with Helia.

Do... You... Have a... Picture of... Katlyn... Helia said, between pants.

Yeah... Why...? Sky questioned, confused.

Let me see, it! Helia exclaimed.

Okay...! Sky said, taking the picture, out of his pocket.

Right when, Sky took the picture out, Helia grabbed it, out of his hand.

Whoa! Riven exclaimed, confused. Dude, What up?

Oh, No! Helia yelled.

Dude! Brandon said. What is up?

That's her... Helia whispered.

What? Brandon questioned.

That's her... Helia whispered, a little louder.

What? Brandon questioned, once again.

That Is Her! Helia screamed.

What, are you talking about, Dude? Riven asked.

I ran in to a girl, earlier today, at the park... Helia stated.

Yeah... So? Riven questioned.

The girl I ran into... It... It was Katlyn... Helia said.

It was...? Sky asked. How do you, know?

Well... For one, she looked the, same as the, picture... Helia stated. For two, she told me, her name was, Katlyn.

Oh! Well... Great! Brandon exclaimed. Now, we don't have to go, searching, for her.

No! Not great! Helia yelled.

Why not? Riven asked, confused.

Why not? Why not? huh? Because, She Was, A Total, Slut! Helia screamed.

Really? Sky questioned.

Yes! Helia exclaimed.

That, is awesome! Riven laughed.

No! No, it isn't! Helia yelled.

Dude. Brandon said. You still, have to, date her.

I know. Helia sighed, walking out, the door.

**With Helia**

God! Helia screamed. Why me! Why me!

What's wrong? A girl asked.

Huh? Helia looked up, and saw, who it was.

Hi! The girl said.

I-It's You! Helia exclaimed, shocked.

What's me? The girl questioned.

Your... Your, Katlyn! Helia said, surprised.

Yeah! Katlyn screeched, happily. I'm surprise, you remembered, me!

Ummm... D-Do you... Want... Want to... Go... On a... On a walk...? Helia stuttered.

Sure! Katlyn exclaimed, happily.

Well then... Helia said. Lets go!

Lets! Katlyn said.

With that, Helia and Katlyn, started walking, towards Flora and Helia's "Secret" Forest, they, always went, on dates.

So... Katlyn said, breaking the silence.

So... Helia said, felling awkward.

What's your, favorite, show? Katlyn asked.

Ummm... I don't know... Helia said.

Come on... Tell me! Katlyn insisted.

Ummm... Helia thought, for a second.

Come on! Katlyn yelled, running, towards a, stream.

Okay! Helia called, after her, running.

Just then, Katlyn took off her shoes, and jumped, into the stream.

So, Helia, did the same.

Katlyn, was laughing, making, Helia, laugh, as well.

I like you! Katlyn exclaimed.

I can't believe, i'm about to say this, but... Helia said under his breath. Should I...

Helia? Katlyn questioned.

Hmmm... Helia answered.

I said... I like you... She stated.

Oh... I... Like... You... Too... Helia stuttered.

Really? Katlyn asked.

Yeah... Helia said.

Yay! Katlyn said, jumping on top, of, Helia.

Whoa! Helia said, falling, down.

Just then, out of nowhere, Katlyn, kissed, Helia.

When they separated, they both, stood up.

Ummm... Helia said.

I-I'm sorry... Katlyn stuttered.

No... No, I'm sorry... Helia stated.

Uh... I-I've gotta, get home... Katlyn said.

Ummm... Uh... Me too... Helia stuttered.

With that, they both, walked home.

**At the boys' apartment**

Guys! Helia yelled, running through the door. Guys!

What? Brandon asked.

I... Was... Out... On... A... Walk... Helia said, between pants.

Yeah, so? Riven questioned.

And... I bumped into, Katlyn, again... Helia stated.

Really! Brandon yelled, while, jumping up. What happened?

Well... I took her to, Mine and Flora's secret, place. Helia said.

Yeah...! Brandon said.

We talked, for a little while... Helia stated.

Yeah...! Brandon yelled. Keep going!

We, went swimming, in the stream... Helia said.

Ahhh! Just get to the point, already! Riven screamed.

We Kissed! Helia yelled.

What! Brandon screamed.

Really? Sky questioned.

Yeah! Helia said.

So... Brandon said. How was it...?

It... Was... Great! Helia exclaimed.

Really! Sky questioned.

Yeah! Helia yelled.

So... Do you like her...? Brandon asked.

Actually... Helia stated. I think I'm in Love...

* * *

Oh, No! Helia has already moved on! So! Everybody! Review, and tell me how you feel, about, Helia, right now! Okay! I hope you all liked it!


	3. The Performance

Oh, No! Helia has already moved on! What a Freak! I totally Hate him, right now! Well, I hope you all reviewed, and told me what you think, about, Helia, right now! You probably all hate him! Hey! Everybody! I just wanted to thank, bloominthewinx2, for helping me, make this story, possible! So... thank you, bloominthewinx2! I also, wanted to thank, winxluv101, for also helping! Thank you! winxluv101! We are like sisters! I also wanted to thank, GirlwiththeGoldenShadow, for, reviewing, and... If you ever need to talk... ANYONE... I'm here for you...!

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

What! Sky screamed.

What? Helia questioned

You are already, over, Flora? Brandon asked.

Who? Helia asked.

Dude! Riven yelled, while hitting Helia, on the back of, his head.

What! Helia questioned.

I thought you Loved, Flora! Nabu yelled.

I did! Helia said. That's the key word, Did!

Oh My Gosh! Riven screamed.

You, my friend... Are a Freak! Brandon stated.

**With the girls**

So... Flora said. Where are we performing?

You'll see... Stella said, leading, Flora, to where they were, going.

Okay... Open your eyes...! Bloom screeched.

_Flora opened her eyes._

We are performing, at the, Fruitti Music Bar...? Flora questioned.

Yeah! Stella yelled

It... It's, Beautiful! Flora exclaimed.

I know! Stella screeched.

**With the guys**

Who cares, about how, Freaky, Helia is. Timmy said. Come on... We have to get to work...

Okay... Come on... All the guys, _except Helia_, said in unison.

**At the Frutti Music Bar**

Girls! Flora exclaimed. This... All of it... Looks... Amazing!

I Know Right! Stella screeched.

Come on! Bloom yelled.

Everything, the decorations, the food, everything, looks, amazing... Flora stated. But... I don't know... I feel like... I feel like i'm missing something...

What? Musa asked.

...Helia... Flora whispered, to herself.

Guys! Bloom yelled. Come On!

Coming! Flora replied.

Just then, the boys, walked in.

Oh, No! Flora said, hiding, behind Musa.

What's wrong, Flo? Musa questioned.

The... Guys... Are... Here! Flora exclaimed.

Just, ignore them, Flo. Musa stated.

Okay... I'll try... Flora stuttered, nervously.

Come on guys! Bloom yelled. Lets practice!

Okay... Flora said, felling, insecure.

**About two hours later**

Okay, Girls! Bloom exclaimed. Are you ready!

Yes! The girls said, in unison.

Just then, Roxy's dad, walked on, stage.

Hello everybody! Klaus said. Today, is the start, of the, Summer Talent Competition!

Yay! The crowd cheered, and clapped.

So... Here is our first, set, of lovely. competitors... You might know them, as the Winx Club... But now they are... Flyleaf!

Wow! The crowd, shouted and clapped.

Then, the Winx, stepped out, on stage.

Hey Everybody! Bloom shouted. Who's Ready, To, Rock This Place!

Wow! The crowd shouted.

Well, we're Flyleaf! Stella exclaimed. And... We hope you like this song!

_The music started._

_" Avril lavigne: My Happy Ending"_

Stella: (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Flora: Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Stella: (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Flora: You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Stella: (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Flora and Stella: (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Then all the lights faded, and the music stopped, the crowd, cheered, and clapped, and the girls walked off, stage, into the crowd, where, everybody was, reaching out, for them.

Hey, Beautiful! Sky exclaimed.

Just then, a guy walked over, to Flora.

Hey. He said.

Ummm... Hi... Flora said, wiping, her tears away.

I'm, Drake. Drake said.

I'm, Flora. Flora said, faking, a smile.

What's wrong? Drake questioned.

Ummm... Nothing... Flora lied.

Okay... Just making sure... He said.

Thanks... Flora smiled.

Ummm... I... I saw you... Perform... And... You... Your really great! Drake exclaimed.

Ummm... Thank you... Flora said.

Just then, Helia looked over, and saw Flora, with Drake.

Oh, I'm gonna- Helia started.

Hi, Helia! A voice said.

Helia looked over.

Hi, Katlyn... Helia sighed.

Come here... Katlyn said. What's wrong?

Nothing... Helia stated.

Just then, Katlyn, straight up, kissed, Helia, and, sadly,Flora looked over, at Helia, and saw, him kissing, Katlyn.

Oh, I'm gonna! Flora said, and then noticed that, Drake was still, standing there.

Sorry... Flora stated.

It's alright! Drake exclaimed. Ummm... Flora... I was wondering...

Yeah...? Flora questioned.

Would you... Like to... Go out with... Me...? Drake asked. N-Never mind...

No! I Would Love To! Flora exclaimed.

* * *

Oh My Gosh! Flora found someone else too! This is getting CRAZY! Well! Read and Review!


	4. The New Competition

Hey! Everybody! I hope you like the story! You probably all hate Helia, right about now! So! Review and... Tell me what you think, of the story! And Helia!

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

Great! So... I'll... Pick you up at eight... Drake stuttered.

Y-Yeah... Flora said.

Okay... Well... B-Bye... Drake stated.

Bye... Flora replied.

With that, Flora ran over, to the girls.

Girls! Flora screeched. Girls!

What...? Bloom questioned. What happened... Did the stage, blow up, or something.

No! No, That's Not It! Flora shouted.

Then, what happened? Musa asked.

A boy, just, asked, Me Out! Flora screeched.

What! Stella screamed. Oh My Gosh! What's His Name! When And Where Is This Happening!

Ummm... Drake... Tomorrow, at eight... Flora said. That's all I know...

Okay! We Have To Go Shopping! Stella screamed.

No... Flora argued. You Know, Hate Shopping...!

Come On, Flo! Musa exclaimed.

Oh... Fine... Flora said.

Yay! The girls, _except Flora, _screeched, in unison.

**At the mall**

Okay, Flo! Musa said. See anything, you like!

Ummm... Flora stuttered. No...

Are you- Bloom started.

Wait! Flora exclaimed.

What? Tecna questioned.

That! Flora stated, pointing to a, beautiful, pink dress.

OMG! Flora! That is, Beautiful! Stella screeched. How much is it.

Ugh... Flora groaned, looking, at the, price tag. Too much...

Don't worry, Flo! Stella exclaimed. Prices... My dear... Are no need to fear... When... Stella Solaria's here!

Oh, Stella... Flora laughed, giving, Stella a big, hug. Thank You! So Much!

No, Prob! Sweetie! Stella said, hugging, Flora.

**With the guys**

I can't, believe, Flora got over, the break up, that quick. Helia said.

Well... You did, too, Dude... Brandon stated.

Hey! Sky said.

What? The boys said, in unison.

Why don't we, enter, the talent show? He replied.

We don't have a, song. Riven pointed, out.

Well... We can write one! Sky exclaimed.

In... Three, hours...? Riven stated.

Yeah! Sky said.

Okay... The boys said, in unison.

Lets go, write a song! Helia said.

**At the girls' apartment**

OMG! Stella screamed.

What's wrong, Stella? Bloom questioned.

We Don't Have A Song, To Sing, Tonight! Stella screeched.

Flora! All the girls,_ except Flora,_ screamed, in unison.

What? She questioned.

Do you have, yet another, Amazingly Awesome, song for us, to sing! Stella yelled.

Ummm... Well... Flora stuttered.

She Does! Stella exclaimed.

Yes! They all shouted.

**At the concert**

Hey! Everybody! Klaus said, walking, on stage. You ready to, hear some, Great, Music!

The crowd, clapped and cheered.

Okay, Well here they are... Flyleaf! He yelled.

Hey Everybody! We're Flyleaf! And... We Hope You Like, This Song! Bloom exclaimed.

Stella: "Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

Musa: The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Flora: I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Bloom: She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

Flora: But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Flora: Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Stella: Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
Flora: She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Flora and the girls, walked off stage, and down to the boys. When Helia spotted, Flora, he stood there, in shock. She was wearing, a crop top, with no tank-top, underneath, a leather, mini skirt, high-heeled, leather boots, that went, slightly, past her knee, and a leather jacket, that had, _B__ad Girl,_ written on the back, of it.

Oh... My... Gosh... Helia stuttered.

Just then, Katlyn walked, up to him.

Hey, Sweetheart! Katlyn exclaimed.

Hey... Helia said.

What's wrong...? She asked.

Nothing... Helia stated.

Okay... Katlyn said. Oh! There is something, I have been meaning, to ask, you.

And that is...? Helia questioned.

Did you have, a girlfriend, before me? Katlyn asked.

Yes... Helia said.

And... You... Broke up with her... Right...? Katlyn questioned.

Yes... Helia stated..

Why...? Katlyn questioned. Did she, cheat, hurt, lie, or argue, with you...?

Yeah... Helia lied.

Oh... I'm sorry... Katlyn said. Don't worry... You'll Be Much Happier With Me!

And with that, Katlyn, quickly kissed, Helia, and walked off.

Yeah... I seriously doubt that... Helia said, to himself.

The next, band that will be playing tonight... Is... RED! Klaus shouted.

The crowd clapped, as the, Specialists, walked on stage.

Hey! Everybody! We're RED and... we hope you like this, song... Sky said.

**"The Part That Hurts The Most (Is Me)"**

Brandon: Everyday I get a little closer  
And everything I'm made off starts to melt away  
I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out  
All I want is to be near you but I push you away

Helia: I just wanna get away but I hurt you everyday  
(The part that hurts the most)  
The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you

The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you

Riven: Every chance I get I'm moving closer  
I know I'm not supposed to but I can't break away  
I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out  
All I want is to be near you but I push you away

Helia: I just wanna get away but I hurt you everyday  
(The part that hurts the most)  
The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you

The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you

I hate talking about it  
Try to lose it but in stead I found it  
I want you to know I couldn't love any one more

Riven: No!  
Brandon: Stay away from me (Get up)  
Riven: No!  
Brandon: Stay away from me (Get up)  
Helia: I turn and walk away, I just won't let her  
Riven: No!  
Helia: Stay away from me (Get up)  
I turn and walk away, I just won't let her  
Riven: No!  
Helia: Stay away from me (Get up)  
I turn and walk away, I just won't let her

The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you

The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you

The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you

The part that hurts the most (is me)  
The most (is you)  
It's everything I do without you

Helia and the Specialists, walked, off stage, and into, the crowd.

The Winx just, stood there, in awe.

Oh... Stella started.

My... Musa continued.

Gosh! Flora finished.

Flora! Bloom screeched.

What...? Flora questioned.

Your Date! Bloom exclaimed. You Don't Want Him To Think, You Blew Him, Off!

Oh My Gosh! Flora exclaimed. I Totally Forgot!

Come On! Stella said, pushing her out, the door. We Have To Get, You Ready!

Okay! Flora yelled. Okay!

**At the girls' apartment**

Okay! Stella said, grabbing, all of her, makeup. Ready To Look Fabulous!

* * *

Hey! Everybody! I really Need reviews! So please review! I hope you all like the story! I know I do! I Hate, Helia! Right Now! But... Don't worry! You'll love him soon, enough! And... Don't take that as a hint, to the ending! I Love You All! And If You Wanna See, Flora's, Performance, Outfit! I will be uploading it creating it soon!


	5. The Date Disaster

Hey! Everyone! I hope you liked that chapter! And... If you are wondering... Why Flora was wearing that, in the performance... It's because... She was showing, Helia, that... She could look like... Katlyn... So... Yeah... That's the only reason why... She was wearing that... Okay! Now... I know from all the reviews... Everybody... HATES... Helia! I am with all of you, that reviewed! You WILL like him soon enough... But... Like I said before... Don't take that as a hint... Well... Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

No... Flora stated, but, it was too late, Stella was already, putting, eyeliner on her.

Flora sat there, for what felt like, forever.

**About an hour later**

There! Stella exclaimed. Voila! Picture Perfect!

Flora was about, to look, in the mirror, when Stella pulled her, away.

You can't see, until the look is finished! Stella stated, happily, giving, Flora, the dress, and pushing her, into the bathroom.

**About ten minutes later**

Flora walked out, of the bathroom, with a, worried look, on her face.

Flo... Musa said. What's wrong...?

I look like... A pretty pink princess... Flora stated. Are you sure, Drake will like me, this way...?

Flora... Layla said. Just be yourself... Don't be someone, you're not...

Okay... Flora sighed. I'll try it...

**About thirty minutes later**

The girls, were sitting on the couch, watching,TV, when there was a knock, on the door.

I'll Get It! Stella screeched, smiling, so, she got up, walked over, to the door, and opened, it, to find, Drake, standing there, with a bouquet, of flowers.

Oh! Stella exclaimed. Hi Drake!

Hi! Drake said.

Flora will be, just a, minute. Stella stated.

Okay... Drake replied.

Oh! Stella exclaimed, Sorry! Come In! Come In!

Thank you... Drake said.

We'll, be right, back... Stella stated.

Okay... Drake replied.

With that, the girls walked, out of the living room, and into, Flora's room, where they found, Musa and Bloom, trying to get, a ton, of jewelry, on her.

Owww! Flora screeched.

**With Drake**

I wonder, what's taking, so long... Drake sighed.

Just then, the door, opened.

**With The girls**

Flora! Stella screamed. You Have, To Put These, On!

Ugh... Fine... Flora sighed.

**With Drake**

Drake looked, towards the, door, and, Helia, walked, in.

Hello... Do... You need help...? Drake questioned.

Just then, out of nowhere, Helia, punched, Drake, in the face.

What the- Drake started.

What Are You, Doing Here! Helia questioned.

I'm taking, Flora, on a date... Drake stated.

Just then, Helia, pushed, Drake, to the, ground.

Stay Away, From, MY Girl! Helia exclaimed.

What do you mean, "Your Girl"...? Drake questioned.

Flora, You Idiot! Helia screamed.

**With the girls**

Okay! Stella exclaimed. Perfection!

Ready, to go downstairs, and make, Drake, love you? Bloom questioned, excitedly.

I'll try... Flora sighed, then she stood up, and walked out, the door, she took a deep breath, and walked, downstairs.

I can do this... Flora breathed, when, Flora, got downstairs, her heart, shattered.

Drake? Helia? Flora questioned.

Flora... I can explain... Drake stated.

No... I can... Helia stated.

Then, Drake, kicked, Helia, but, Helia, dodged, and kicked, Drake.

Helia! Drake! Flora screamed, tears, streaming down, her face. Stop It!

Flora... Helia said, but it was too late, Flora was already, out, the door.

...Flora... Helia whispered.

**With Flora**

I... Can't... Believe... It... Flora said, between sobs.

**With Drake and Helia**

You Hurt Her, Feelings! Helia exclaimed.

No! You did! Drake stated.

Just then, the girls came, running, down, the stairs.

What Happened, Here! Bloom questioned.

Ummm... Helia and Drake, both said.

Well... Musa said, getting, inpatient.

Wait... Stella said. Where's Flora...?

Ummm... Helia and Drake said, both, looking, at the, door.

Good God! Stella screamed, running out, the door.

**With Flora**

I can't believe this... She whispered, to herself, then she started, singing.

**"Big Girls Don't Cry"**

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_[CHORUS:]_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

_[CHORUS]_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_[CHORUS]_

La Da Da Da Da Da

Just then, the girls walked, up to, her.

Flo... Musa said. What's wrong...?

Nothing... Flora sighed.

Come on... Bloom said. Lets go home, and talk, about it.

Okay... Flora whispered.

**At the girls apartment**

When the girls arrived, the boys were, still there.

Flora... Helia said, walking up to her. I am so sorry...

Helia... Flora whispered. Just... leave me alone...

Flora... Drake said.

You too, Drake... She stated.

I think you two, should go... Stella stated, with that, the boys left, and the girls, went, upstairs.

Okay, Flo... Musa said. So... Talk...

Well... I walked downstairs,and they were, fighting... Flora stated.

Yeah... Keep going... Musa said.

And... They both tried, talking to me... Flora explained. But... It was too late, I ran out, the door... And into, a dark alley... Where I, sat and thought...

Oh... So... Your mad... at Helia... Right...? Musa questioned.

No... Actually... Flora stated. I think I, still love him...

* * *

Another chapter down! Yeah! Go me! If you wanna see Flora's date outfit! the link is on my profile! And if You wanna see Katlyn! In the... Third chapter... The link will, also... Be on my profile! Keep up the reviews! With every chapter! Review and tell mw what you think, about, Helia! Okay... I want thirty reviews! By when i get to the next chapter... Or... I just might not continue! Just kidding! I will continue, either way! Keep up the Reviews! I love each and, every one of you!


	6. Love Overcomes Everything

Hey! Everybody! Thank all of you! For reading! For sticking with me! And reviewing! I want to thank one SPECIAL reviewer! And that is... Rocky25! You are such, an AWESOME! Reviewer! Thank you Everybody! Who reviewed! I love you all!

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

**The next day, with the boys**

I Can't Believe, Flora Was, Going On A Date, With that... Idiot! Helia screamed.

Well... Sky stated. You, did break up, with her.

Yeah... I did... But... That's only because... I had to... Helia stated. But now... I'm falling in love, with her... All over, again... And... I don't want to lose her...

Yeah... But you said, you Love, Katlyn more! Riven laughed.

You know... I can show you, something funnier, than that... Helia said.

You can try...! Riven said, smiling.

With that, Helia punched, Riven, in the face.

What The, Freak! Riven screamed. Why You Little-!

Calm Down! Brandon shouted.

Yeah... Calm down... Riven said, starting to laugh, again.

Next time this happens... Sky stated. I'm Gonna Hit You, Into Tomorrow!

Ugh... Fine... Riven groaned.

**With the girls**

Yo, Flo! Musa shouted. You can't be ,"seriously", in love with him... I mean... He has a girlfriend now...

Yes... I'm serious... Flora stated. And... I know... He has a girlfriend... But... Maybe... Just maybe... I could change, his mind...

And... How are going to do that... Stella questioned.

Hmmm... Flora said thinking. I Know!

How...? The girls questioned, then, Flora, started, whispering, to them.

**Three hours later, at the performance**

Ready girls? Bloom asked, smiling.

Yep! They said, in unison.

Just then, Roxy's dad, Klaus, ran on, stage.

Hey Everybody! He said. Are You Ready To Hear, Your, Favorite, Contestant!

Whoa! The crowd cheered, and clapped.

Well, Here They Are! Klaus shouted. Flyleaf!

With that, the girls walked, on stage.

Hey! Everybody! We're Flyleaf! And We're Gonna Sing, A Brand New Song, For You! Bloom exclaimed. We Hope, You'll Like It!

_[Chorus]_  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Flora: I think you need a new one  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I could be your girlfriend  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I know that you like me  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Flora: I know it's not a secret  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_  
Flora: You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:]_  
Flora and Stella: She's like so whatever  
Stella: You could do so much better  
Flora: I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:]_  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Flora: I think you need a new one  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I could be your girlfriend  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I know that you like me  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Flora: You know it's not a secret  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2]_  
Flora: I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

_[Bridge]_

Flora and Stella: She's like so whatever  
Stella: You could do so much better  
Flora: I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus]_  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Flora: I think you need a new one  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I could be your girlfriend  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I know that you like me  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Flora: You know it's not a secret  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I want to be your girlfriend

Flora: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so _stupid_  
_What_ the hell were you thinking?

___[repeat]  
__Flora: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
__'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
__There's no other  
__So when's it gonna sink in?  
__She's so stupid  
__What the hell were you thinking?_

_[Chorus x2]_  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Flora: I think you need a new one  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I could be your girlfriend  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I know that you like me  
Musa: No way! No way!  
Flora: You know it's not a secret  
Stella: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Flora: I want to be your girlfriend  
Musa: No way! No way!

Flora, Stella, and Musa: Hey! Hey!

Then all the lights dimmed, and the girls, walked off stage, and into the crowd, while, Klaus ran on, stage.

Hey! They Were, Amazing! Right! Klaus shouted. Yeah! Well, Here Is Our Next, Contestants... The Band, Red!

With that, the boys walked on, stage.

Hey! Everybody! We're, RED, And... We Hope You Like This, Next Song! Helia said.

**"Never Be The Same"**

_[VERSE 1]_  
Helia: I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember.  
Do you remember, oh?

Brandon: I can see, I can still find  
You're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah.

_[CHORUS]_  
Helia: I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
are yesterdays and I belong to you.  
I just can't walk away  
'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same.

_[VERSE 2]_  
Brandon: And how can I pretend I've never known you?  
Like it was all a dream, no.  
Helia: I know I'll never forget  
the way I always felt with you beside me  
and how you loved me then, yeah.

_[CHORUS]_

Helia: I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
are yesterdays and I belong to you.  
I just can't walk away  
'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same.

_[BRIDGE]_  
Brandon: You led me here,  
then I watched you disappear.  
Helia: You left this emptiness inside  
and I can't turn back time  
Riven: No, stay!  
Helia: Nothing compares to you.  
Brandon: Nothing compares to you.  
Helia: I can't let you go,  
Riven: Can't let you go.  
Helia: I can't let go.

Helia: I'll never be the same,  
not after loving you,  
not after loving you, no.

_[CHORUS]_

Helia: I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
are yesterdays and I belong to you.  
I just can't walk away  
'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same.

Helia: I can never be the same.  
I will never be the same.  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.  
I just can't walk away.  
No, I can't walk away from you.

Then, the lights dimmed, and the boys walked off stage, and into the crowd.

Flora...! Stella poked, her shoulder.

What... Flora said, smiling.

That Song... Was ,Totally, About You! She screeched.

No... Flora said, lying, to herself.

Oh! Come On, Flo! Musa exclaimed. You Now It, Was!

_... Hmmm... Was it...? Flora thought. Yes! It Totally, Was!_

Fine! Flora shouted. It Was!

Eeekkk! The girls screeched.

Just then, Helia, walked over, to, Flora.

We'll... Leave you two, alone... Stella said, smiling, with that, the girls, walked, to their, boyfriends.

Flora... Helia said.

Helia... Flora said. I'm so sorry...

For what...? Helia questioned.

For not being, what you want! Flora exclaimed, crying, into, Helia's shirt.

Flora... Flora... Helia said, trying to calm her, down. It's alright... You're everything, I want... And more...

B-But... You... B-Broke... Up... With... M-Me... Flora cried, between sobs.

Yeah... I didn't want to... I broke up with you... Because I had to... Helia explained.

W-What do you, mean...? Flora questioned.

I mean... It was for a mission... Helia said. That was also... The only reason, why, I was dating, Katlyn...

R-Really...? Flora said.

Yes... Really... Helia said.

And... I was only dating, Drake... Because... I wanted... To make... You... Jealous... Flora said, still crying, and nervously.

Well... As you saw... It worked... Helia laughed. Flora Raeland PrimRose... Will you, be my girlfriend... again...

Of course! Flora screeched, jumping into, Helia's, arms.

**With the girls, by the stage**

Eeek! They screamed.

They're Back Together! Stella screamed.

I Know! Musa yelled.

How do you know...? The boys, questioned.

Ummm... They're hugging... The girls, stated.

What, does that, mean...? The boys said, in unison.

Oh My Gosh... The girls said, in unison.

**With Flora and Helia**

I Love You! Flora whispered.

I Love You Too, My Beautiful Precious Little Flower. Helia whispered, in Flora's, ear, and with that, they shared, the most, passionate, kiss, they have ever shared.

* * *

Okay Everybody! Yay! Flora and Helia! Are Back Together! But... Don't think this is the end... Because... This is just the beginning... Well... Thank You! For All The Love! And The Reviews! I Love Each And Every, One Of You! Thank You! For Reviwing! Thank You, So Much!


	7. The Record Producer or The One She Loves

Hey! Everybody! I'm back! I really hope, your liking, the story! Which... I can tell by the reviews! You are! Flora and Helia are back, together! Yay! I love you all! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

**The next day, at the, Fuitti Music Bar**

Eeekkk! Flora screeched. I'm So Happy!

We can tell...! Musa said, smiling.

If only the guys, didn't have to work... Flora sighed.

I know... Bloom said, just then, Katlyn walked in, and over to, Helia, so, Flora, got up, and ran over to him.

Hey, Sweetie! Flora said, when she got, to him.

Hello, My Flower... Helia said, happy to see, Flora.

Just then, Katlyn walked, up to, them.

What, Is... This, Thing, Doing Here! Katlyn exclaimed.

Ummm... Helia said. She has a-

He's Mine! Katlyn stated.

Actually... Katlyn... The date is off... Helia said, sympathetically.

No It's Not! Katlyn screamed.

He's mine again... So... You better leave... Flora said, annoyed, just then, Katlyn spotted, Drake, behind, Flora and Helia.

Hey, Drake! Katlyn called. Wanna hang out!

Sure! Drake exclaimed, with that, Katlyn and Drake, went, for a walk, on the beach.

Well... Flora stated. I guess that's out, of the way...

Yeah...! Helia laughed.

Just then, a man, walked, up to, Flora.

Hello, Miss. Flora. The man said.

Hello... Flora said.

HI... I'm, Rick Manuel, a record producer. Rick stated. And I want, to, sign you to a, record label.

Ummm... Flora stuttered. I-I'd have to, talk, to my f-friends, about it...

Okay... Give me a call... When you're decided. Rick said, giving, Flora, his card.

Eeekkk! Flora screeched, once, he was, gone.

That's Great, Flora! Helia said, picking, her up, and spinning, her, around, just then, a little bit, of jealousy, got to, Helia. So, he put, Flora down, and, looked at her.

Flora... Helia said.

Yes... Flora answered.

Are... You starting... To like that guy...? Helia questioned.

What do you, mean...? Flora asked, confused.

I... I feel like... Like I'm gonna get... ignored... Helia stated.

Helia, Sweetie... I love you... Flora stated. I'm not just gonna... Drop everything, to be with him, because, he wants, to sign us, to a, record label.

Okay... I'm trusting you... Helia said. But... If that... Rick... Guy... Gets near you... He's dead...

Don't worry... Flora said. He won't...

I love you... Helia said.

I love you, too... Flora said, giving, Helia, a quick, kiss, and walking, to the, girls.

So... Everything, Is Back, To Normal! Stella exclaimed.

Not... Quite... Bloom stated. I think, Helia, is jealous.

And you thought, right... Flora sighed. He is, jealous...

I'm sorry, Flo... Layla said, with that, Flora slipped, into a daydream... But... Not about, Helia, about... Rick.

Flora! Flora! The girls, shouted, waking her, up.

What! Flora exclaimed. Ummm... I Gotta Go!

Yep... That has changed... Musa stated, worried, about, Flora and Helia's, relationship.

**With the boys, at the counter**

Dude! Brandon exclaimed. You got, Flora, back!

Yeah... Helia said. But... I don't know... I... I don't trust this, Rick Guy...

Oh... So... You're saying... You're Jealous... Riven laughed.

N-No... Helia lied, the boys, just, stared, at him. Okay... Fine...

Ooooh... Is someone... Jealous...? Riven questioned, laughing.

I Just, Said, I Was! Helia snapped, annoyed.

What... Afraid, that this, Rick Guy, is gonna take, your, "precious", Flora, away, too...? Riven questioned, laughing.

Shut Up, Riven! Helia yelled.

**With the girls, at their table**

I'm so, excited for, the performance, tonight! Musa exclaimed.

Me Too! Stella screeched.

What song, are we, gonna, sing...? Bloom questioned.

All Around Me... Musa answered.

Oh... Yeah, huh... Bloom said. I forgot...

Oh, Bloom! The girls, laughed.

**With Flora**

Oh, God! Flora exclaimed. That was, weird...

Just then, something, hit her.

That's It! She yelled, running, inside.

**With the girls, at the, Fruitti Music Bar**

Okay... Musa said. Ready to go?

Yeah...! The girls replied, in unison.

Should... We tell, the boys, we're leaving...? Bloom questioned.

Hmmm... Nah...! They said, in unison, with that, the girls, got up, and left.

Just then, the guys, walked, over to where, the girl, were, sitting, to discover, that they left.

**At the girls' apartment**

Hey, Flo! Musa said, walking, into, Flora's, room.

Hey, Musa! Flora exclaimed.

Ready, For, The Performance, Tonight! She screeched. I Know I Am!

I am, too... Flora sighed.

Then, what's wrong...? Musa questioned.

Nothing... Flora led, her voice, getting, pitchy.

Flora... Musa stated. You're lying...

No, I'm not... Flora lied, again.

Yes, You are... Bloom stated. I know this... Because... When you're lying... Your voice, gets, all, pitchy...

No, it doesn't... Flora lied, once, again.

Fine... We'll play, along... Stella smirked. Nothing, is wrong guys...

Come, on... Lets just, go get ready, for the, performance, tonight... Musa said.

Okay... The girls said, in unison.

**About two hours later, at the performance**

Ready, Girls? Bloom asked.

Yep! They replied, in unison, just the, Roxy's dad, Klaus, ran, on stage.

Hey, Everybody! Klaus said, which, made, the crowd, cheer, louder. Are You Ready, For, Your Favorite, Contestants!

The crowd, cheered, like crazy, after he, said, that.

Well, Here, They Are...! Klaus shouted. Flyleaf!

The crowd, cheered, louder, than ever, when, the girls, stepped out, on, stage.

Flora... Bloom whispered. Would you, like, to do, the honors...?

Flora nodded.

Hey, Everybody! Flora shouted, and, of course, the crowd, cheered. We're, Flyleaf, And, We Hope, You Like, This, Next Song!

**"All Around Me"**

Flora: My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

Flora and Musa: I'm alive, I'm alive

Flora: I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

Flora and Musa: I'm alive  
I'm alive

Flora: I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Flora: So I cry  
Musa: (Holy)  
Flora: The light is white  
Musa: (Holy)  
Flora: And I see you

Flora and Musa: I'm alive  
I'm alive  
Flora: I'm alive

Flora: And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Flora: Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

Flora: I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

The lights dimmed, and the girls, walked off stage, and into, the crowd, but, just then, Flora, saw, Rick, and, Helia.

Oh, no... Flora said.

What's wrong, Flo...? Musa questioned.

Nothing... Flora lied.

Okay... Just making, sure... Musa said, smiling.

Who do I go to! Flora panicked.

No! I Love, Helia! Not Rick! Flora thought. I'm going, to, My Precious, Helia...

Just then, Klaus, ran on, stage.

Okay, Everybody! Klaus shouted. Can, RED, Beat, That! Well... Here, They Are...! RED!

With that, the boys, walked, on, stage.

Hey, Everybody! Helia shouted. We're, RED... And... We're Gonna, Be Singing, A, New Song, For You! We Hope, You, Like, It!

**"One Thing"**

Brandon: I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

Riven: Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Helia: Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Brandon: Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Helia: Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

Helia, Brandon, and Riven: So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Brandon: Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Riven: Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Brandon and Riven: Woah-oh-oh-oh

Helia: You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

Helia, Brandon, and Riven: So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing

Then, the lights dimmed, and, the boys, walked, off stage, into the crowd, and to their, girlfriends.

Hey, Sweetie! Flora said, once, Helia, got, to her.

Hello, My Beautiful Precious Little Flower! Helia replied, wrapping, his arms, around her.

Tee-Hee... Flora giggled. I love you...

I love you, too, My Beautiful Flower... Helia said, smiling. Oh... I forgot... I needed, to talk, to you...

About, what...? Flora questioned.

About us... Helia said, while, he was talking, Flora, drifted, off, into a fantasy, about... Rick. Flora... Flora! Helia said, while, shaking, her.

Huh... What... Flora said, coming back, into, reality. What happened...?

I was, talking... Helia explained. And, you just... Drifted off...

Oh... Ummm... Flora thought, about what to say. Ummm... I've Gotta Go!

With that, Flora, ran out, the door.

I wonder, what, that was, about... Helia said, to, himself.

* * *

Well... That's it! Flora is acting weird right...? Sorry I took so long, to update! I had writer's block! But... I got over it... With the help, of my awesome, friends! bloominthewinx2... And... Rocky25! Yeah! You guys are awesome! Thank You guys! Thank You to everybody, that has read this story! Thank you even more, to everybody, that has read every chapter! Thank you very much, to everybody that has, reviewed! But, Thank you the most, to everybody that has reviewed, every chapter! Thank you everybody! I love you all! Please keep reviewing! I love you!


	8. Confusion?

Hey! My Peeps! I'm Back, And, Ready, To Roll! I'm so sorry... I took so long to update...! I've been lazy, lately... And... I've had writers block... So... If this chapter is boring... I am so sorry!

* * *

Helia, was just, standing there, looking lost, when, he noticed, Flora, didn't have, to, go.

No! No She, Didn't! Helia exclaimed, with that, he ran, after, Flora.

**With Flora**

Why, am I acting, so weird, lately...? Flora questioned, to herself. And... Why am I... Sort of... Starting... To like... Rick...?

Flora...? Helia questioned, coming out, of the, trees. You like, Rick...?

**With the Winx and Specialists, at the, Fruitti Music Bar**

Where, is, Helia and Flora? Bloom asked.

I honesty... Don't care... Stella said, annoyed.

Why are you, acting, like that...? Musa questioned, annoyed, by, Stella.

Because... Stella stated. Everyone... Is Always, Worried, About, Flora And Helia! Helia And Flora! I Just Hate It!

Well...! Musa exclaimed, getting, mad. They Are, Going, Through, A lot, Right Now! And, What Are, You, Going, Through!

Stella stayed, silent.

Huh! Musa yelled, Stella, was still, silent. That's What I Thought!

**With Flora and Helia**

Helia! Flora exclaimed. I Can Explain!

Okay... Explain... Helia said, upset. Explain, To Me... Why, You Just, Said, That... You Love Rick!

I... I Um... Helia... Flora stuttered.

I... I Um... Helia! That's Your, Explanation! Helia yelled. And To Think... I Trusted You!

Helia... Flora cried, but, it was to late, Helia was gone. I just lost... The best thing... That has... Ever happened... To me...

**At the Fruitti Music Bar**

The girls were talking, when, Helia walked in.

Hey, Helia! Bloom said, but, Helia just kept, walking. I wonder, what that, was about...?

Just then, Flora walked in.

Hey, Flo! Bloom said, but, once again, Flora just, kept walking. Seriously...? This is, ridiculous!

I know... Something is wrong... Musa stated. And, We... Are gonna, find out...

**Two hours later, at the performance**

Ready girls...? Bloom questioned.

Yep! The girls responded, in unison, just then, Klaus ran on stage.

Hey, Everybody! He yelled, the crowd cheered. Are You Ready, To Hear, Your, Favorite, Contestant!

The crowd cheered.

Well... Here They Are! Klaus shouted. Flyleaf!

With that, the girls walked on stage.

Hey, Everybody! Flora yelled. We Are Flyleaf! And... We Are... Gonna Sing, A New Song, For You! I Hope, You Like It!

**"White Horse"**

Stella: Say you're sorry  
Flora: That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
Stella: As I paced back and forth all this time  
Flora: Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

_[Chorus:]_  
Flora: I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Stella: Baby I was naive,  
Flora: Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_[Chorus:]_  
Flora: I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Stella: And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Flora: Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Stella: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Flora: Try and catch me now  
Stella: Oh, it's too late  
Flora: To catch me now

Then, the lights dimmed, and the girls, walked, off the stage, and, into, the crowd, with that, Klaus, ran, on, stage.

Wow! Klaus exclaimed. Now That... Will Be, Hard, To Beat! Right, Everybody! Wasn't That, Just Fantastic! Lets Hear, One More, Round Of Applause, For That, Amazing, Performance!

With that, the crowd, screamed, cheered, clapped, and even, threw flowers, towards, the girls.

Okay! Klaus shouted. Now... Lets Give A Round Of Applause, For, Our Next Contestant... RED!

With that, the crowd cheered, (not as loud as the cheered for, Flyleaf), and, the boys, walked, on, stage.

Hey, Everybody! Helia shouted. We're RED, And... We're Gonna Sing, A New Song, I Hope, You Like It!

**"Rebel Love Song"**

Helia: I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today

Riven: Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

Helia: So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Helia: My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray

Riven: Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

Helia: So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Helia: Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
Riven: (Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom)

Riven: Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

Helia: So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Helia: So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

With that, the lights dimmed, and, the boys, ran, off, the stage, and, into, the crowd, and, Klaus, ran, on, stage.

That Was, Great! He yelled, the crowd, cheered. Well... That Is It! See You All, Tomorrow Night! Goodnight, Everybody!

With that, Klaus, ran, off, stage, and, everybody went, home.

**At the girls' apartment**

Flora! Musa exclaimed, jumping, on, Flora.

What...? Flora questioned, confused.

Come Here! She screeched.

I'm Coming...! Flora said, still, confused, with that, Musa, grabbed, Flora's, hand, pulled, her, up, and, dragged her, into the, living room.

What Is It, I'm... Flora started, but, didn't get to finish, because, she saw, what, Musa, was showing, her.

Oh... My... Gosh! Flora exclaimed. Why Is...

Why The Freak, Are The Boys, On T.V! Stella screamed.

Well... Why don't we, go find out... Musa said, with a, mischievous, look, and smile, on her face.

Well... Flora said, thinking. Why Not!

Ready! Bloom said.

Winx Believix! The girls yelled, in unison.

Ready! Bloom said, again.

Winx Zoomix! The girls yelled, again, in unison.

Lets Go! Stella screeched.

**With the boys**

Ummm... Riven said. Personal Space, Please!

Just then, Helia heard, a very, familiar voice.

Helia! The voice screamed.

* * *

A Cliffhanger! So Sorry... I Took So Long To Update... I Am Usually Encouraged, To Update, By All Of Your Reviews... But... I Haven't Gotten One Single Review... For Chapter 7... I Only Got One Review, From a Close Friend... So... I Just Might... Stop Updating... If... I Don't Get Any Reviews Again... Well... Please Review... Or Else... This Story Maybe History... Well... Please Review...!


	9. The New Girlfriend, Already?

Wassup, My Peeps! I'm Back! I'm really sad... I haven't gotten many reviews lately... Only from my friends... But... I don't care about reviews... I mean... I would really like them... But... I'm not just gonna end my story here... Just because... I didn't get reviews... No... That's not me! Well... Please review! I hope you like the story so far! By The Way... In The last chapter... I forgot to put **Live Life Loud** at the beginning... so... the beginning sentence... was: Helia, was just, standing there, looking lost, when, he noticed, Flora, didn't have, to, go.

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

So, Helia, turned, around, to see who it was, that just came in.

Oh, No...! Helia said, seeing who, was standing, in the doorway, just then, somebody, jumped, on top, of, Helia.

Hi, Sweetheart! The person said.

Katlyn! Helia yelled/questioned. What Are You Doing, Here?

I'm Taking You Back! Katlyn exclaimed/answered. I Broke Up With Drake! He Was Getting Boring...! But... You... You Never Get Boring!

Suddenly, Katlyn, started, kissing, Helia, and right in that, moment, Flora, walked in, and saw them, Helia and Katlyn, kissing.

W-What! Flora cried, tears, streaming, down, her, face, with that, Helia, turned around, to see who was there.

Flora! Helia exclaimed. Flora... It Was A Misunderstanding!

Yeah! Right! Flora yelled. Stop Lying Helia! It'll Get You, Nowhere, In Life!

Flora... Helia said.

Just... Just Stop! Flora yelled, and, with that, she, went, back over to her friends, and cried, into, Roxy's shirt.

It's okay, Sweetheart... Roxy said, comforting, Flora. Helia! Do You Think Flora's Heart, Is Just Some, Little Toy, You Can Play With, Whenever, You Want!

No... No That's Not- Helia started, but, got, cut off, by, Katlyn.

Look! Katlyn yelled. He Didn't Mean, To Break, Her Little Heart! But! I'm Helia's Real True Love!

I think we should go... Flora said, crying.

Then, Flora and Roxy, walked out, of the, Fruitti Music Bar.

Oh, Helia! Katlyn exclaimed. I'm So Sorry, That Little Goody Goody, Forced You, To Love, Her! Didn't She?

No... No, she didn't... Helia stated. I Loved Her, With All My Heart... She Was My Everything... She Is My Everything... And, I Let Her Down...

Just then, Flora came in, madder than ever.

So! You Think I'm A Goody Goody! Flora yelled.

Of Course! And... Nobody Loves A Goody Goody... Especially Helia... Katlyn said, smiling, an evil smile, hugging him.

Is That True Helia! Flora yelled.

Well- Helia started, but got cut off, by Katlyn, again.

Of Course! Katlyn exclaimed.

Really! Flora exclaimed. Why... No! How! How Did I Ever Love You! You Were Always So Mean To Me!

With that, Flora walked out, of the, room, feeling, betrayed.

Flora! Wait! Helia yelled, after her, but, it was, to, late, she, was gone.

**With the girls**

When the girls, got, to their, apartment, Flora felt so much, anger, so much, hurt, so much, betrayal.

Flora was crying, and when they got inside, Sh threw herself, on the, floor.

Flora... Are you okay...? Bloom said, comforting her, along, with the other, Winx.

No... Do I Seem Okay...! Flora exclaimed. Helia, Called Me A Goody Goody...!

The Winx gasped.

Why That Little-! Stella started, but she got, cut off, by, Layla.

Hold on... But... If he really thinks that... Than... Why would he say that, he loved you...? Layla questioned.

I have no idea... Flora said.

**With Helia and Katlyn**

Hey, Katlyn... Helia said.

Yeah, Sweetie? Katlyn said.

Can I ask you something...? Helia questioned.

Sure, anything... Katlyn answered.

Why did you, break up, with, Drake...? Helia asked.

Well... Here... I'll tell you... Katlyn replied.

_Katlyn's Flashback Starts_

_Hey Drake... I'm gonna go get that, seashell... Okay...? Katlyn said._

_Okay... Drake replied._

_So Katlyn, walked over to, the shore, to pick up a seashell, but when she walked back, over to Drake, she dropped, the seashell._

_D-Drake...! Katlyn exclaimed, seeing Drake, cheat on her, but, then, Drake stopped, making out, with, a girl._

_Katlyn! Drake exclaimed. I'm So Sorry! Where's The Seashell You Got?_

_We're Over! Katlyn yelled, and with that, she left._

_Katlyn's Flashback Ends_

And that's how, me and Drake... Ended... Katlyn explained.

Oh... Helia sighed. I'm so sorry...

Nah... You Don't Have To Be! Katlyn exclaimed. I Have You Now! And Your Way Better!

_I've Gotta Get Flora Back...! _Helia thought.

**Two hours later, at the, performance**

Ready, Winx? Flora asked.

Ready! The Winx answered, in unison, just then, Klaus, ran, on, stage.

Hey, Everybody! He shouted. Okay... I Know You Love Them! You Know You Love Them! But! Do They Know You Love Them! Give It Up... For... Flyleaf!

With that, Klaus, ran, off, stage, and, the girls, stepped, out, onto, the, stage.

Hey, Everybody! Flora shouted. We're Flyleaf! And... We Hope You Like This Song!

**"Ready"**

Stella: Lately I've been reeling  
Off the way you got me feeling  
I've been tired of this for way too long  
Musa: You give me answers when I didn't ask  
You keep bringing up my past  
Always play the same old song  
Flora: Tired of buying all your lies  
Acting like I am alright  
So I hope you liked it last time 'cause that will be the final time I wear my painted smile  
and sing along  
Flora, Stella, and Musa: Yesterday's where you belong

_[CHORUS]_  
Stella: Ready, ready to put you behind me  
Musa: Ready, ready to go  
Stella: Ready, ready to show you the doorway  
Musa: I think you need to know  
Flora: That taking your time is out of the question  
You're moving way too slow  
Stella: I'll never stay down  
Flora: I don't want you around  
Musa: Ready, ready to go

Stella: Can I make it anymore clear?  
You're no longer welcome here  
I guess you need to hear it again  
Musa: I've got a brand new life  
Love's on my side  
Games over, you lose I win  
Flora: Yes, I'll tell you one more time  
No see you later it's goodbye  
Hey, you need to pay attention  
I don't know how you keep missin' everything I'm trying to say  
Flora, Stella, and Musa: Listen close, I'm moving on

_[CHORUS]_  
Stella: Ready, ready to put you behind me  
Musa: Ready, ready to go  
Stella: Ready, ready to show you the doorway  
Musa: I think you need to know  
Flora: That taking your time is out of the question  
You're moving way too slow  
Stella: I'll never stay down  
Flora: I don't want you around

Musa: Ready, ready to go

Stella: I'll put this behind me  
The way you define me  
Love says I'm something more  
Musa: I'm over the pain  
I'm done with the shame  
I found what I waited for  
Flora: You left me with scars  
But He healed my heart  
I found my place  
Secure in His arms  
Stella: So, I'll put this behind me  
Flora: Yeah, I'll put you behind  
Musa: I'll put you behind me

_[CHORUS]_

Stella: Ready, ready, ready  
Flora: Ready, ready, ready  
Musa: Ready, ready, ready

Stella and Musa: Taking your time is out of the question  
You're moving way too slow  
Flora: I'll never stay down  
I don't want you around  
ready, ready to go

Stella:Yeah, I'll put this behind me  
Flora:Taking your time is out of the question  
Musa:Yeah, I'll put this behind me

Then, the lights dimmed, and, the girls walked off stage, and, into the crowd, and, Klaus, ran, on stage.

Wow! That Was Amazing! He yelled. Well... That'll For Sure, Be Hard To Beat! Okay... Now... Lets Call Up... Our Next Contestant... RED!

With that, Klaus, ran, off stage, and the boys, stepped, onto, the stage.

Hey, Everybody! Helia shouted. We're RED... And... I... Hope You Like This Next Song... It's For A Very Special Person! And... I Think They Know Who They Are...!

**"So Far Gone"**

Helia: I know they say that the space between  
Can make it stronger than we've ever seen  
They might be right but I disagree  
Cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me

Helia: Sometimes I wonder why you even care  
Cause even when I leave you're always there with me  
And like a candle makes a brighter place  
This mark you've made on me can't be erased.

Helia: I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
In you..

Helia: I've stood alone and I've fallen down  
Your hands were there to pick me off the ground  
Sometimes I cry cause I can't believe  
Your love is big enough to cover me

Helia: Sometimes I've wondered if you're even there  
But when I feel far away you meet me there  
And like a candle makes a brighter place  
This mark you've made on me can't be erased  
Brandon: Yeah..

Helia: I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
In you..

Helia: I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
Brandon: In you..I wanna be lost

Helia: I wanna be lost in you  
Like a ship in the night  
I wanna get lost in you  
Underneath your sky

Helia: I wanna be lost in you  
Like a ship in the night  
So far gone tonight

Helia: I wanna be so far gone in you  
So far nothing else will ever do  
I wanna be so far gone in you  
In you…

Helia: So far gone in you  
Brandon: In you  
Brandon: In you  
Helia: So far gone in you

With that, the boys walked, off stage, and into the crowed, while, Klaus, ran on stage.

Wow! Klaus exclaimed I Wonder Who The Lucky Lady Is! Well... That's It For Tonight! Goodnight, Everybody!

Ready, Girls? Musa asked. Ready, to go home...?

Yep! The girls said, in unison.

Wait! Flora... Helia said, walking, up to, her. Flora... Please... She kissed me...

Helia! Flora yelled. You Didn't Even Try! To Pull Away!

Flora... Helia said.

Goodbye, Helia! Flora exclaimed. Come On Girls!

With that, the girls went to their apartment, and so did the boys.

**At the girls apartment**

Good God! Flora yelled. I Can't Believe, Helia!

Flora... Roxy explained. Can't you see... That song was for you... Helia still, loves you... Very much...

I-It was...? Flora questioned, shocked. I-I thought it was for, Katlyn...

No... It wasn't... Roxy said, just then, Flora's phone rang, so, she picked it up, and answered, it.

Hello? Flora said.

_I Love You... _The person on the other line said.

* * *

Well... That's A Wrap! Please Review! Your Reviews Make Me Always Want To Update! By The Way... I Wanted To Thank... bloominthewinx2... For Helping Me... So Much... With This Chapter! Thank You! Well... See You Guys Next Time! Please Review!


	10. Problems With Life

Hey! Everybody! I'm Back... But... Before... I Start... In A Review... Somebody... Told Me... To... Get New Names For... The Bands... But... The Thing Is... I Don't Know... If... That Person... Meant It... In... A... Good Way... Or... A Bad Way... So... If That Person... Could Reveal Them Self... By... Sending Me A... Private Message... Maybe... We Could... Discuss... New Band Names... If That Person Has Any Ideas... For... New Band Names... I Would Love To Hear Them... So... If You Could... Just... Private Message Me... Than... Maybe... I Will... Change The Band Names... Actually... If Anyone... Has... Ideas... For... A... New Band Name... Just... Private Message Me... And... We Can... Discuss Your... Ideas... Oh... And... One More Thing... Somebody... Told Me To Stop, Putting Comas... And... Three Dots... After Everything... But... It's My Story... I Can Do What I Want With It... They Also Told Me To Stop... Capitalizing... Every Word... But... I Only Do That When Somebody... Is Yelling... Because... I Don't Like... Capitalizing... Every Letter... Of The Word... So... I Have My Own Way Of Doing Things... But... I Deleted... That Review... So... It Can Not Bother Me Any More...

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

Rick...? Flora questioned, confused.

_How did you know...?_ Rick questioned/replied, back.

Why are you calling...? Flora questioned.

Well... Because, I wanted to know, if you would like, to go out, to dinner with me, tonight...? Rick asked/replied.

Ummm... Flora said.

_What Do I Do...? She Thought._

I-It's alright if you don- Rick started, but got cut of, by, Flora.

No! Flora exclaimed, I-I would love to...

Great! Rick exclaimed. So... I-I'll... Pick you up at, seven...

Seven... Flora said, and with that, they both, hung up.

**With Helia**

Hey... Helia said. Isn't, Tecna, coming, over...?

Yeah... Timmy said, just the, the door opened.

Hey, boys... Tecna said.

Hey, Tec... Brandon said.

Tecna... Helia said.

Yeah... Tecna said.

How is, Flora...? Helia questioned.

She's... Fine... Tecna stated. Why...?

I don't know... Helia said. Just wondering...

Oh... Okay... Tecna said, just then Helia's, phone rang, so, he walked away, from the group, for a moment, to answer, it.

Hello...? Helia answered.

_Hi, Sweetheart! _Helia heard, on the other, line.

Hi, Katlyn... Helia said, depressed.

_I Wanna Get Married! _Katlyn screamed, into, the phone.

Ummm... Helia said, startled.

_So... Will you marry me...? _Katlyn questioned.

_I can't believe, I'm about to say this... _Helia thought.

_So...? _Katlyn said, getting, impatient.

Yes... Helia stated, simply.

_Yes! _Katlyn screamed, just then, something, happened.

What! Brandon screamed. Helia! You're Getting Married!

**With the girls**

What! Stella screamed. Helia's Getting Married!

What! Flora screamed, dropping, her, plant.

Yes! Stella exclaimed, just then, the clock rung, 6:00.

Well... Flora stated. I'll be back...

With that, Flora walked, into her room.

**About an hour later**

Finally, Flora, walked, out, dressed, for her date, with, Rick.

Hey, Flo! Musa said, but, Flora, just kept, walking, until, she was, out, the, door.

Hey, Rick! Flora exclaimed, once she got outside.

Hi, Flora. Rick said. Wow! You Look... Amazing!

Thanks... Flora said, nervously.

Ready, to go...? Rick asked.

Yep... Flora said.

**About fifteen minutes later**

We're here...! Rick said, as we, parked.

It's... Beautiful! Flora exclaimed.

Ready, to go in...? Rick questioned.

Yes... Flora stated, nervous.

**About thirty minutes later**

Ummm... Flora said, putting down, her glass. I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna, go get some... Fresh air...

Okay... Rick said.

When, Flora, got outside, she broke down, in tears.

I Love Helia... Flora said, to herself. Not Rick...

Just then, it started, pouring down, rain.

I don't want to hurt people, anymore... Flora said, looking, towards the street.

_This my only choice... _Flora thought, heading, toward, the street. _Come on... Come on... Please let a car come... Please Lord, Please..._

Just then, a small, black Honda Jazz, came, and, hit, Flora's side, but, somebody, pushed her, out of the way, before, she could get, fully hit.

Riven...? Flora said, right before, she blacked, out.

**About five hours later**

Flora, woke up, with a cold, yet, painful, feeling, on, her, left, hip.

Shhh... Helia calmed her.

But... But... Flora stuttered.

Shhh... Helia said.

My side hurts... Flora whined.

I know... Helia soothed, with that, Helia began, lulling, Flora, to sleep, with a song.

******"Hey Now"**

I met you at the club that night  
Where I was spinning records  
And my heart said  
Hey now  
Hey now  
Hey now  
Hey now  
Yaaaow

You said you were pleased to meet me  
Through the sweet smell of your perfume  
And blew me  
Away now  
Way now  
Way now  
Way now  
Yaaaow

Later on that week we went out,  
Talked under the stars until the next  
Day now  
Day now  
Day now  
Day now  
Yaaaow

You drank your Fruitopia  
And we never ran out of things to  
Say now  
Say now  
Say now  
Say now  
Yaaow

Any minute im not with you  
I hope I'll see you soon  
There's just something that happens  
When you walk into the room

And instantly I feel so complete  
It hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
And you give me this feeling  
It's like no other feeling  
But it knocks me off my feet

Please don't ask me what I like about you  
Cause it's every little thing you do  
And that's just the way you make me feel

And I don't think  
That there are any others out there like you  
And I wont blink cause that would mean  
I'd miss a second beside you

And maybe you know what I mean  
Or maybe this is just a dream  
I pinch myself just to make sure  
But I'm still here and there you are  
I wonder why we just met now  
It just kind of happened somehow  
But here we are together and  
That's all that matters in the end

And instantly I feel so complete  
It hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
And you give me this feeling  
It's like no other feeling  
But it knocks me off my feet

Please don't ask me what I like about you  
Cause it's every little thing you do  
And that's just the way you make me feel

You can never ask for too much  
Cause I'd travel the world just to feel your touch  
That's just the way you make me feel

By the time, he was done, Flora, was, fast, asleep.

_I love you, My Beautiful Precious Little Flower_... Helia whispered, so, Flora, wouldn't wake, up. _I will **Never **leave you... Again..._

* * *

Well... I Hope You All Liked That Chapter! I Know I Did! I Dedicate This Chapter... To... MusaicalMusa! Because... She Helped me out... A lot... With This Chapter! I Love You, MusicalMusa! Well... I Loved This Chapter! I Hope You Did Too! I Know... It Was A Little Crazy... But... I Thought It Was... Awesome! Well... Please Review...!


	11. The Wedding

Hey, Everybody! I Really Hope You All Liked That Last Chapter... Because... I Know I Did! Well... Please Review... And... Flora's date Outfit... Is On My Profile! Please Review!

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

**_Flora's pov_**

I woke up, and looked, at the clock, it was, 3:00, in the morning.

Ugh... I groaned, moving, my hand, but, for some reason, I felt, pressure, on it. So, I looked, up, to see, who was holding, it.

Helia... I whispered, looking, up, into, his, Beautiful Midnight Blue, eyes.

Hello, Beauty... Helia whispered, back.

I had, the weirdest, dream, last night... I simply stated.

And... What was it about...? Helia questioned, quietly.

Well... Y-You were gonna get married, to... Katlyn... And... I-I went, on a date... With... Rick... A-And... I... I got hit by a car... And... I explained, in a whisper.

Flora... Helia said, shaking, his head. That... That wasn't... A... Dream...

So... You... You're really... Getting... Married...? I questioned, almost in tears.

Yes... Helia said, stroking, my, cheek.

Oh... I said, holding, back, her, tears.

Flora... Helia said, putting my, hair back, but, with that, I, got up, and, ran, out, the door.

**Helia's P__****ov**

God! I screamed, getting up, and, running, after, Flora.

I need you, Lord... Flora said, crying, just then, I heard, singing.

**"Look Away"**

She's everything to everyone wish I could have seen it come down but I heard it correctly.  
It seems everything she knows is now five minutes to close and thats not a lot of time when you're nervous.  
And they say don't look away don't be afraid when you want to turn back a million times.  
It might get colder but wait til it's over.  
Darling you'll find your way.  
And she said I will not look away this time, take all these cuts and make them shine.  
And all this pain I feel inside, so I can find my way home again.  
I will not look away this time, take all these cuts and make them shine,  
Don't wanna be perfect just alright.  
He's on his way to nowhere cause he heard it was safe there.  
And safe is something valuable here.  
He spent half his life searching and the other half working to find out if Jesus is real.  
And they said son look away don't be afraid when you want to turn back a million time and it might get colder but wait til it's over.  
Son you will find your way.  
And I said I will not look away this time.  
Take all these cuts and make them shine, and all this pain I feel inside so I can find my way home again.  
I will not look away this time.  
Take all these cuts and make them shine.  
Don't want to be perfect just alright.  
And every time ever line every time you want to say goodbye, every time every line every time you want to say goodbye sing.  
I will not look away this time.  
Take all these cuts and make them shine, and all this pain I feel inside.  
So I can find my way home again.  
Take all these cuts and make them shine.  
Don't wanna be perfect just alright.  
She's everything to everyone wish I could have seen it come down but I heard it correctly,  
it seems everything she knows is now five minutes to close and that's not a lot of time when you're nervous.

Then, the singing, stopped, and, Flora, stood up, turned, around, and started walking, towards the door.

Everyone, was still sleeping, according to the fact, that it was, no, 4:00, in the morning.

Flora... I whispered, but, then, I heard, a door, slam, shut.

**About four hours later**

Everyone, was now up, and, awake.

So... Stella said. When, you getting, married...?

Ummm... In... A month... I stated.

Where at...? Stella questioned.

The... Rose Garden... River... I said, backing up.

Do you have a... Best Man... Yet...? She asked.

Yeah... Timmy... I simply stated.

And... The... Groomsmen...? She questioned.

The rest of the guys... I said.

Ring bearer...? She asked.

Zachary... I stated.

You're Using Flora's Nephew! Stella screamed.

Yeah... So...? I questioned confused.

She Is Gonna Kill You! Stella screamed.

Okay... I said, just the, my phone, rang.

Hello...? I said.

_The Wedding Preparations Are Finished! _The person on the other line, screeched.

Katlyn... They Are Finished, Already...! I exclaimed.

_Yeah! All Of The Clothes, Are Picked Out_ _Too! _Katlyn screamed, into, the phone._  
_

Oh... I said.

_So... That Means... We Are... Getting Married... On Monday!_ Katlyn yelled.

What! I screamed.

_Sorry! I Got To Go! Bye! _Katlyn exclaimed.

But- I started, but, got cut off, by, Katlyn, hanging up, on me.

Great... I sighed. Just... Great...

The days before, Monday, were, so exhausting. Katlyn was, constantly, bugging me, about being more excited. I tried, I honestly tried, for her. But... My thoughts would, somehow, go back to, Flora's heartbroken expression. I remembered the song and my mood dropped, even more. It dropped, so much, that the guys, could barely stand, to around me. If only, the could know, what it's like, to, break up, with, the one you love, for the wrong, reasons. Stupid mission, that I had to do. Stupid friends, for making me, break up, with, Flora. Stupid Grandfather, for forcing me, to, break up, with, Flora, even though, I didn't want to. Just because, me and Katlyn, are both, artsy... Doesn't mean, we're the perfect couple. And... What's with, Brandon's comment, about... The name being hot...? Monday came... And, I got ready, with a permanent scowl, on my face. Snap Out Of It, Helia! I heard. Your getting, married, Man... You should be happy... Just then, I noticed it was, Brandon, speaking. Yeah... I thought. I am getting married. To The Wrong Girl! I finished, getting ready, and, waited, at the altar. All the Bridesmaids, and, Groomsmen, walked down the isle. Then, the Maid of Honor, and the Best Man... Then... Finally... Katlyn... Katlyn walked down the isle, on her Fathers, arm... She looked so, Beautiful... But... She was, not, the girl, I wanted, to be, marrying... The Priest, did the Blessing stuff... Katlyn said... " I do"... With a bright smile... And... I too... Was about to say it... When... I looked into the crowd of guests... And saw... Flora... A single little tear... Rolling down her cheek... She was sitting with her nephew... I have, finally... Made up my decision...

I... I can't... I said, feeling guilty. I don't...

Excuse me...? The Priest questioned, shocked, thinking, he misheard, Katlyn's dad, was glaring at me.

I can't go through with it... I don't love her... I stated confidently, my eyes, locked on ,Flora, trying to, convey, how much I, cared for her.

What! Katlyn screeched, furious.

I don't love you Katlyn... Helia said. I Love... Flora Raeland PrimRose...

Right when those words, came out of, Helia's mouth, Flora's head snapped up.

Flora... I said. I am so sorry... You are... The love of my life... You are... My Everything...

With that, Flora jumped on top, of me, knocking, both of us down.

Where have you been, for so long... Flora said, right before, she kissed me.

Lost... I told her. But... I've found... My way home...

Flora, started to get, tears, in her eyes.

Why are you sad...? I questioned.

I'm Not! She exclaimed. These Are Tears Of Happiness! I Finally Have My, Helia, Back!

I love you... I stated, in a whisper.

I Love You, Too! Flora exclaimed.

I've been meaning to ask this... For such a long time... I said. Flora Raeland PrimRose... Will You Please... Marry Me...?

* * *

Well... That's It! I Can't Wait For The Next Chapter! Can You! My New Friend, Helped Me A Lot On This... And That Is... allthingsfantasylover! Thank You So Much! Well... Please Review! I Will Update... Tomorrow... Probably... Please Review!


	12. The Last Song

Hey, Everybody! This is the Last chapter of Live Life Loud... Sadly... This story had a good run... But... We all know... It is time for it to end... But... If people want a sequel... I will make one... So... PM Me... Or... Review... Saying you want a sequel... If you do... PM Me If you wanna be friends... I Love people... And... I'm always open to new people and friends... :) Enjoy... PS... Have... Tissues... :)

* * *

**Live Life Loud**

Flora, took in, a deep breath, and was about to say, her answer... When...

"Helia!" A voice screamed, Flora and Helia, both looked towards the altar, and saw...

"Katlyn..." Helia said, worried. "Uhhh..."

"Helia!" Katlyn screamed. "You Are Mine!"

"No..." Flora stated. "He's mine... And... Yes..."

"What...?" Helia asked, confused.

"Yes..." Flora said, Helia still looked, confused. "Yes... I will... Marry you..."

Then, Helia got this big smile, on his face, and wrapped Flora, in his arms.

"Oh, No She Won't!" Katlyn screamed, running from the altar, over to, Helia. Just then, Katlyn transformed, into... Into... A... Witch!

"Katlyn..." Helia said. "Y-Your a... Witch...?"

"No, Duh!" Katlyn yelled. "Give Me Helia... Or... Die!"

"No!" Flora stated, bravely.

"Alright... You Asked For It!" Katlyn screamed, then, she started doing weird hand motions, and was, blood bending, on...

"Flora!" Helia exclaimed.

Flora, started screaming, in pain. Suddenly, Helia using his, laser string glove, to pull, Katlyn down.

Katlyn screamed, and Helia, ran over to, Flora.

"Flora!" Helia yelled, wrapping, Flora, in his arms. "Flora..."

"Helia... Dude... Calm Down..." Riven said.

"Calm Down... Calm Down..." Helia said. "You have no idea... What it is like... To lose the one you Love... Over... And... Over... Again..."

Riven was shocked.

"Helia... Please... Get over her... She doesn't deserve you... But... I do..." Katlyn stated.

"No... Katlyn... You are wrong... In so many ways... It is the other way around..." Helia stated. "I... Don't... Deserve... Her..."

"But... Flora... Is just... A Normal... Mortal..." Katlyn said, through her teeth.

"But... That's where you're wrong..." Helia stated. "She is not... A Mortal... She is a fairy... The Fairy of... Nature..."

"What!" Katlyn screamed. "She Is!"

"Yes..." A faint voice said, Everybody looked towards, where the voice came from, and saw...

"Flora!" Helia called, hugging her.

"Hi..." Flora said, getting up. "Magic Winx! Dreamix!"

Then, Flora transformed... Into... A Beautiful Fairy Form... She was wearing... A Pink Mini Dress... That had fringe at the bottom... It laced up in the front... Tying the string together... With a big bow... The bow led into a necklace... With a few little bows... And... One Lily in the middle... She had on Boots that laced up... Leading to a big bow at the top... With earrings... With a lot of little mini flowers on them... And... Little strands hanging down... With little bows at the edge... She had pink lace gloves... That went to her wrist... And... An arm band... Her hair... Was in two little ponytails... Which lead a tiny braid... Tied with a bow... At the top... And... Bottom... Her dress... Had a big bow in the back... So did the necklace... Her eyes were... Bright green...

"Whoa..." Everyone said, shocked.

"Darkness Rise!" Katlyn shouted.

"Winter Rose!" Flora shouted.

"Possession Attack!" Katlyn screamed.

"Wrapping Ivy!" Flora screamed.

_Flora's Pov_

I was fighting for my life... Doing everything I could... But... Nothing was working...

"Mind Attack!" Katlyn Yelled, I knew I was done for... When... Something came over me...

"Dream Control!" I screamed, what the heck... I have never... Done that spell before...

Katlyn screamed, falling to the ground.

"Oh!" Bloom said.

"My!" Musa said.

"God!" Stella screamed.

"Come On, Flora!" Layla suddenly yelled.

"Yeah!" Brandon screamed. "You Can Do It, Flo! Come On! Finish Her Off!"

"Here I Come..." I said. "Ready... Or Not..."

Just then, Katlyn got up, and...

"Witch's Trick!" She screamed.

"Magical Daydream!" I yelled.

"Darkness Illusion!" She yelled.

"Light Of A Dream!" I exclaimed.

"Never Ending Horror!" Katlyn screamed, then... I said a spell...

"_Nightmares... Frightmares... Come to me... Make them Horror... They have to be... Only for one... One evil person... Only for one... And... Make them worsen... Nightmares... Frightmares... Come to me... Make them Horror... They have to be...!"_

Just then... All of Katlyn's worst nightmares... Came to life...

Katlyn screamed, in Horror... As all of her worst fears... Attacked her... And... Her... Alone...

The Winx tried to Transform... But... Couldn't...

"Flora!" Musa shouted. "Why Can't We Transform...?"

"Katlyn's spell... _Witch's Trick..._ That caused you... Not to be able to transform..." I stated. "Wait... Hold on..."

Then... I started chanting a spell...

_"As the one who controls the night sky,_

_I welcome the ones that wish to fly,_

_Give them the power we need,_

_To help us in our sacred deed...!"_

"There... Now try..." I said, they tried to transform... And... It worked...

"Flora!" Stella exclaimed. "You're so... Powerful!"

"I-I Know!" I exclaimed, just then, I looked over, at an unconscious, Katlyn...

"Now... What do we do with... That... Thing... Over there..." Musa said, talking about, Katlyn.

"Well..." I said, before saying a spell.

"_Disappear... Magic So clear... Make it Shine... Into Another Life...!"_

Then... Katlyn... Disappeared... I don't really know where to... But... Hey... At Least she's gone...

"OMG!" Stella exclaimed.

"What...?" We all questioned.

"The Performance!" She yelled. "Today... Is The Final, Performance!"

"OMG!" Musa yelled. "Lets Go!"

**_At The Performance..._**

"Okay..." Bloom sighed. "We are starting off... With... Flora and Helia..."

"Right..." We all said, just then, Klaus, ran on stage.

"Hey, Everybody!" He shouted.

The crowd cheered.

"This Is The Last Day... Of... The Summer Talent Competition!" Klaus exclaimed.

The crowd booed.

"Well... Here They Are... Klaus yelled. "... Flora... And... Helia...

The crowd looked confused.

"Hey Everybody... We're... Flora and Helia... And... We will be singing a new song for you... I smiled.

**"Lucky"**

Helia: Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Me: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Both: They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Helia: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
Both: To an island where we'll meet  
Helia: You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Me: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Both: Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The song ended... And... The Winx appeared on the stage... As, Helia ran off, the stage. Klaus ran on stage, and announced us.

"Hey, Everybody!" Klaus exclaimed. "That Was Amazing! Well... Here They Are... Flyleaf!"

"Hey, Everybody!" I yelled. "We Are, Flyleaf! And... We Are Gonna Sing A New Song For You!"

**"Here's To Us"**

Me: We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

Musa: Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Me: Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever

Me and Musa: Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone to fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Me: Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way

Stella: Here's to us  
Here's to us!

Stella: Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up

Me, Musa, and Stella: Here's to you  
Fill the glass

Me, Musa, and Stella: Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast

Me, Musa, and Stella: So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well

Stella: Well!

Stella: Here's to us  
Here's to love

Me: All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em forget themselves

Stella: Here's to us

Musa: Here's to us

Stella: Oh here's to us

Musa: Here's to us

Musa: Here's to us  
Me: Here's to love  
Stella: Here's to us

Me: Wish everybody well

Musa: Here's to us  
Me: Here's to love  
Stella: Here's to us

Me, Musa, and Stella: Here's to us

We walked off stage, and into the crowd, as Klaus ran on stage, out of the crowd.

"Wow!" Klaus yelled. "That Was Amazing!"

The crowd cheered.

"Bring It Up For Our Next Contestant..." Klaus said. "... RED"

"Hey, Everybody..." Helia said. "We're RED... And... This is a new song..."

**"It's My Life / Confessions Part II"**

Helia: This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud

RED (All): It's my life!

Brandon: It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

RED (All): It's my life!

RED (All): These are my confessions

Riven: Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way

Helia: These are my confessions

Brandon: If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part two of mine

Helia: You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out

Brandon: Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

RED (All): These are my confessions

Helia: It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever

Riven: These are my confessions

Helia: I just wanna live while I'm alive

Helia, Brandon, and Riven: It's my life

Helia: Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way

Brandon: These are my confessions

Riven: I just wanna live while I'm alive!

RED (All): It's my life!

The crowd cheered, and The Boys, walked off stage, and into the crow. Klaus ran on stage.

"Wow! That was amazing!" He yelled. "Well... Now, It's Time To Choose A Winner..."

The crowd cheered.

"And... The Winner Is..."

"FLYLEAF!"

The crowd screamed, and clapped, and the We jumped up and down! We ran on stage, smiling.

"Congrats Girls!"

We ran to our boyfriends... And... Helia picked me up, and spun me around.

"You-" Helia started, but... I cut him off, by pressing my lips, against his.

_**Later that Night, at the Fruitti Music**_** _Bar..._**

"Let's do... One... Last Song here..." I said, smiling.

**"Live Life Loud"**

Flora: Someone throw your hands up  
If you wanna take a chance, then  
You gotta sing a little louder  
Let's wake this crowd up

Flora: Someone throw your hands up  
If you wanna take a chance, then  
You gotta sing a little louder  
Let's wake this crowd up

Brandon: I got a hankering for something special  
Tonight's the night it becomes official  
Don't stop the rock, hold both your hands up  
Show these people how to shake things up

Flora and Helia: I'm not sitting down 'til I'm older  
And I'm not shuttin' up 'til it's over  
Raise your hands and shout if you're with me  
Once we start, it won't make a difference

All Winx and Specialists: If you wanna live life loud, throw your hands up  
If you wanna scream and shout, let me hear you  
Takin' all the fakers out if you're with me  
Everybody work it, just keep living

Brandon: I started figuring with good intentions  
Listen up now, give me your attention  
Don't make a sound if you don't believe me  
You won't wake up, you'll just keep living

Flora and Helia: I'm not sitting down 'til I'm older  
And I'm not shutting up 'til it's over  
Raise your hands and shout if you're with me  
Once we start, it won't make a difference

All Winx and Specialists: If you wanna live life loud, throw your hands up  
If you wanna scream and shout, let me hear you  
Taking all the fakers out if you're with me  
Everybody work it, just keep living

Flora and Helia: Every time that I close my eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of the west coast sunrise  
And I can tell you you're just as beautiful

Flora: Someone throw your hands up  
If you wanna take a chance, then  
You gotta sing a little louder  
Let's wake this crowd up

Flora: Someone throw your hands up  
If you wanna take a chance, then  
You gotta sing a little louder  
Let's wake this crowd up

All Winx and Specialists: If you wanna live life loud, throw your hands up  
If you wanna scream and shout, let me hear you  
Takin' all the fakers out if you're with me  
Everybody work it, just keep living

Everybody: Just keep living

We stopped singing... Walked off the stage... And to our apartment...

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"It really was..." Everybody agreed, Just then... The door opened... And I saw a little head...

"Zachary!" I exclaimed, hugging him... but... Then... I saw...

"Micheal..." I said.

* * *

Well... That's a Wrap! This Story is over... Tell Me if you want a Sequel... I would be very Happy to make it! I Love You All! You didn't Really need tissues... But... Eh... Who Cares! I Would Love To Make You Guys A Sequel! Bye! :)


	13. Authors Note Thank You

**Hey, Everybody... I just wanted to give a SPECIAL thanks... To everybody who has followed Live Life Loud... All the way through... It really means a lot... **

**I also want to thank... Everybody who reviewed... Thank you...**

**There is one SPECIAL person... I really want to thank... And... That is...**

**BLOOMINTHEWINX2! **

**You helped me SOOOO Much with this story Bloom! I Love You! You Help Me ALOT on ALL of my Stories... Thank You SOOOOOOO Much! I Love You SISTA! :)**

**Thank You Everybody... I Will Very Dearly Miss This story... Tell Me If You Want A Sequel... I Love You All... Bye! :)**


	14. Author's Note False Alarm

**Hey Everybody! The last Letter I made... False Alarm... Me and ****NadeshikoLove1224... Made Up! Yay!**

******So... If You Reported Her... Please... Cancel It... Thank You... I Love You All... ****NadeshikoLove1224... Canceled The report on me... Thank You...**

**********Stay Tuned... For... The Sequel To... _Live Life Loud_**... It Will Be Called... _Phenomenon..._


	15. Author's Note Big News!

**Hey People! I Have Big News...**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL OF "LIVE LIFE LOUD"! CALLED... "_PHENOMENON"... I AM MAKING IT FOR SURE!_**

**_PLEASE READ IT! AND... ENJOY! :)_**


End file.
